Pickup trucks are typically purchased to provide a means for transporting cargo. Cargo can be anything loaded into the truck's bed from large commercial palleted loads, building supplies purchased at the local lumber yard, and everything in between. Ideally, to be safe, when cargo is carried in a pickup truck's bed it should be restrained from movement. Restraint is often accomplished by tying the cargo down with a strap or rope utilizing a conveniently located tie-point or attach-point. However, most manufactures of pickup trucks do not incorporate convenient tie-points or attach-points within the bed or along the bed's side rails to aid in the securing cargo from movement within the bed. In addition, the advent of bed liners used to protect the surface of the bed, side panels, and rails from damage by cargo have further complicated the addition or availability of tie-points if factory installed. The present invention solves the problem by providing an aftermarket, easily installable tie-point that can be positioned anywhere along the pickup truck bed's downward protruding flange portion of the inner bed side rail. The present invention can be installed in minutes, and incorporates a swiveling, slotted head for attaching a strap, rope, leash, bungee cord, solid member, and the like. By allowing the head to swivel, a strap or straps threaded through the head can cross at any angle thus providing optimal restraint without bunching or twisting the strapping material.